neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Jetian/N (anime)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=N | jname=N (エヌ) | tmname=N | image=Black White N.png | size=200px | caption=Artwork N | gender=Mężczyzna | colors=yes| eyes=Zielone| hair= | hometown=nieznane | region=Unova | relatives=Ghetsis (Ojciec) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Trener Pokémon | numpkmncaught=Varies with canon | size=300px | age=yes| years=17 | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=Użytkownik:Jetian/BW005| epname=N, czyli Nowy Rywal! | enva=Atsuko Tanaka | java=Rica Matsumoto }} N''' (Japanese: '''N (エヌ) N'') jest główną postacią w ''Black and White i HeartGold and SoulSilver. Był liderem Zespołu Plazma i dążył do stworzenia oddzielnych światów dla ludzi i Pokémonów. Jego nazwisko to Harmonia (Japanese: ハルモニア Harmonia). Historia N jest jedynym synem Ghetsisa, głównego członka Siedmiu Mędrców. Kiedy dorósł, został mianowany na króla i lidera Team Plasma. Pierwotnie był antagonistą, lecz był łagodny i widział Pokémony jako swoich przyjaciół. N po raz pierwszy spotkał się z Corey w N, czyli nowy rywal w Miasteczku Accumula, gdzie wyzywa Corey na pojedynek i przegrywa. Potem N ponownie spotyka Corey, Spectrę, Berlitz i Korenę w Źródło Mocy, gdzie w Mieście Nacrene ponownie walczy z Corey i ponownie przegrywa. Tu ujawnia, że wypuścił swego Purrloina, gdyż nie wykorzystuje go jako broń, tylko jako "dowód, że złapany nie wykorzystuje całego potencjału". N ponownie się pojawił w trylogii na Obszarze Pustynii, gdzie spotyka się z Spectrą, proponując mu miejsce w Zespole Plazma, jednak Spectra odmawia, a N kieruje się w stronę Miasta Nimbasa. Tam w Cień N ujawniony ponownie walczy z Corey i przegrywa i ujawnia swą prawdziwą twarz: jest nowym liderem Zespołu Plazma. Ponownie się pojawia w Kod Genesecta, gdzie był świadkiem poświęcenia Genesecta w próbie powstrzymania eksplozji. Zauważył, że nawet Pokémon stworzony przez naukowców miał serce. N pojawia się na Wyspie Ogrodów Wolności w Bolesna Prawda, gdzie pomaga Shadow'owi wydostać się z gruzów i objawia Corey i reszcie, że Spectra był członkiem Zespołu Plazma i ponownie sprowadza Spectrę na swoją stronę choć tymczasowo, a w Po Drugiej Stronie ujawnia, że zamierza oddzielić świat ludzi od świata Pokémonów, choć nie miał wcale pojęcia, jakie będą temu konsekwencje. W Starcie trzech frakcji, gdzie dzięki walce Zespołu R i Plazma oraz Corey i jej przyjaciół zyskuje na czasie i budzi Zekroma, stając się "Herosem, który włada Piorunem", ale potem zamierza posiąść też Reshirama, by spełnić swój sen. Znów się pojawia w Cień Siostry Spectry zarówno na żywo jak i w dzienniku Spectry, gdzie Corey się dowiaduje że N przyjął Spectrę jako swego najbardziej oddanego przyjaciela. N pojawia się potem w Początek Burzy, gdzie w pełni ujawnia swój plan, a potem w trylogii, gdzie toczy ostateczną bitwę z Corey, w której przegrywa pomimo swego najpotężniejszego Pokémona, Zekroma. Po przegranej, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co popełnił w przeszłości i ostatecznie wybacza Corey i postanawia odpokutować swój błąd. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Ghetsis wykorzystał jego ambicje do separacji ludzi i Pokémonów, by zdobyć władzę nad światem, zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszystko to było kłamstwo. Pomaga Corey aresztować Ghetsisa i oficjalnie oświadcza rozbicie Zespołu Plazma i odlatuje w nieznaną stronę na swoim wypuszczonym Zekromie. Został wspomniany przez Lookera w Początek Gromoburzy, w którym Looker wspomniał o nim jako "chłopak lecący na Pokémonie". N pojawił się w Przygoda z Jajkiem, gdzie opiekował się stadem Houndour'ami (gdzie jeden stał się jego partnerem). Dzięki zbiegowi okoliczności, N postanowił podróżować z Corey i Soarą, by poznać lepiej Pokémony jako partnerów. Pokémony Przy sobie U Profesora Oaka Kategoria:Własna twórczość